Google's 11th Birthday
'''Google's 11th Birthday '''was a doodle shown globally on September 27th, 2009. It is the eighth doodle to celebrate Google's Birthday. The logo is mostly normal, with the except of an additional "L" added to give the appearance of an "11". Category:Doodle Category:Doodles Shown on September 27th Category:Doodles Shown in 2009 Category:Doodles Shown in Afghanistan Category:Doodles Shown in Algeria Category:Doodles Shown in American Samoa Category:Doodles Shown in Andorra Category:Doodles Shown in Angola Category:Doodles Shown in Antigua & Barbuda Category:Doodles Shown in Argentina Category:Doodles Shown in Armenia Category:Doodles Shown in Australia Category:Doodles Shown in Austria Category:Doodles Shown in Azerbaijan Category:Doodles Shown in the Bahamas Category:Doodles Shown in Bahrain Category:Doodles Shown in Bangladesh Category:Doodles Shown in Belarus Category:Doodles Shown in Belgium Category:Doodles Shown in Belize Category:Doodles Shown in Benin Category:Doodles Shown in Bolivia Category:Doodles Shown in Bosnia Category:Doodles Shown in Botswana Category:Doodles Shown in Brazil Category:Doodles Shown in Brunei Category:Doodles Shown in Bulgaria Category:Doodles Shown in Burundi Category:Doodles Shown in Cambodia Category:Doodles Shown in Cameroon Category:Doodles Shown in Canada Category:Doodles Shown in Central African Republic Category:Doodles Shown in Chad Category:Doodles Shown in Chile Category:Doodles Shown in China Category:Doodles Shown in Colombia Category:Doodles Shown in Congo - Brazzaville Category:Doodles Shown in Congo - Kinshasa Category:Doodles Shown in Costa Rica Category:Doodles Shown in Croatia Category:Doodles Shown in Cuba Category:Doodles Shown in Cyprus Category:Doodles Shown in the Czech Republic Category:Doodles Shown in Côte d’Ivoire Category:Doodles Shown in Denmark Category:Doodles Shown in Djibouti Category:Doodles Shown in the Dominican Republic Category:Doodles Shown in Ecuador Category:Doodles Shown in Egypt Category:Doodles Shown in El Salvador Category:Doodles Shown in Estonia Category:Doodles Shown in Ethiopia Category:Doodles Shown in Fiji Category:Doodles Shown in Finland Category:Doodles Shown in France Category:Doodles Shown in the Gambia Category:Doodles Shown in Georgia Category:Doodles Shown in Germany Category:Doodles Shown in Ghana Category:Doodles Shown in Gibraltar Category:Doodles Shown in Greece Category:Doodles Shown in Greenland Category:Doodles Shown in Guadeloupe Category:Doodles Shown in Guatemala Category:Doodles Shown in Guyana Category:Doodles Shown in Haiti Category:Doodles Shown in Honduras Category:Doodles Shown in Hong Kong Category:Doodles Shown in Hungary Category:Doodles Shown in Iceland Category:Doodles Shown in India Category:Doodles Shown in Indonesia Category:Doodles Shown in Ireland Category:Doodles Shown in Israel Category:Doodles Shown in Italy Category:Doodles Shown in Jamaica Category:Doodles Shown in Japan Category:Doodles Shown in Jordan Category:Doodles Shown in Kazakhstan Category:Doodles Shown in Kenya Category:Doodles Shown in Kiribati Category:Doodles Shown in Kuwait Category:Doodles Shown in Kyrgyzstan Category:Doodles Shown in Laos Category:Doodles Shown in Latvia Category:Doodles Shown in Lebanon Category:Doodles Shown in Lesotho Category:Doodles Shown in Libya Category:Doodles Shown in Lithuania Category:Doodles Shown in Luxembourg Category:Doodles Shown in Madagascar Category:Doodles Shown in Malawi Category:Doodles Shown in Malaysia Category:Doodles Shown in Malta Category:Doodles Shown in Mauritius Category:Doodles Shown in Mexico Category:Doodles Shown in Moldova Category:Doodles Shown in Mongolia Category:Doodles Shown in Morocco Category:Doodles Shown in Mozambique Category:Doodles Shown in Namibia Category:Doodles Shown in Nauru Category:Doodles Shown in Nepal Category:Doodles Shown in the Netherlands Category:Doodles Shown in New Zealand Category:Doodles Shown in Nicaragua Category:Doodles Shown in Nigeria Category:Doodles Shown in Niue Category:Doodles Shown in Norway Category:Doodles Shown in Oman Category:Doodles Shown in Pakistan Category:Doodles Shown in Panama Category:Doodles Shown in Paraguay Category:Doodles Shown in Peru Category:Doodles Shown in the Philippines Category:Doodles Shown in the Pitcairn Islands Category:Doodles Shown in Poland Category:Doodles Shown in Portugal Category:Doodles Shown in Puerto Rico Category:Doodles Shown in Qatar Category:Doodles Shown in Romania Category:Doodles Shown in Russia Category:Doodles Shown in Rwanda Category:Doodles Shown in Samoa Category:Doodles Shown in San Marino Category:Doodles Shown in Saudi Arabia Category:Doodles Shown in Senegal Category:Doodles Shown in Serbia Category:Doodles Shown in the Seychelles Category:Doodles Shown in Sierra Leone Category:Doodles Shown in Singapore Category:Doodles Shown in Slovakia Category:Doodles Shown in Slovenia Category:Doodles Shown in Solomon Islands Category:Doodles Shown in South Africa Category:Doodles Shown in South Korea Category:Doodles Shown in Spain Category:Doodles Shown in Sri Lanka Category:Doodles Shown in St. Vincent & Grenadines Category:Doodles Shown in Sweden Category:Doodles Shown in Switzerland Category:Doodles Shown in São Tomé and Príncipe Category:Doodles Shown in Taiwan Category:Doodles Shown in Tajikistan Category:Doodles Shown in Tanzania Category:Doodles Shown in Thailand Category:Doodles Shown in Timor-Leste Category:Doodles Shown in Togo Category:Doodles Shown in Tokelau Category:Doodles Shown in Tonga Category:Doodles Shown in Trinidad Category:Doodles Shown in Turkey Category:Doodles Shown in Turkmenistan Category:Doodles Shown in the U.S. Virgin Islands Category:Doodles Shown in Uganda Category:Doodles Shown in Ukraine Category:Doodles Shown in United Arab Emirates Category:Doodles Shown in the United Kingdom Category:Doodles Shown in the United States Category:Doodles Shown in Uruguay Category:Doodles Shown in Uzbekistan Category:Doodles Shown in Vanuatu Category:Doodles Shown in Venezuela Category:Doodles Shown in Vietnam Category:Doodles Shown in Zambia Category:Doodles Shown in Zimbabwe